Broken Blade Ch4
by Holly Bane
Summary: Al Mualim renders punishment on the Novice assassin which can only result in chaos. Malik finds Altair's situation to be quite amusing. NOTICE!: i finally figured out how to organize the chapters. Continue reading the rest of them by coming to this one
1. Chapter 1

Broken Blade

ch. 4

"The Proper Punishment"

"Ugh! This isn't fair!", Altair yelled, throwing his hands in the air. The ebony haired teen across from him just rolled his eyes, turning his gaze back to his studies. "Well, no use getting upset about it Altair." Malik grumbled, flipping a page with slight irritation. Altair gave an aggravated huff as he slumped down in his chair, "I just can't believe out of all the punishments the Master could choose, he chose 'This'." He finished the last word with angry emphasis, his head hitting the back of the chair with a thud. Malik just sighed and looked up at him, slightly amused at his plight and not bothering to hide it. "You never know, Altair. Maybe it might be good for you to learn a few things from Tahneen." A slight grin creased his dark face as he continued, "She 'is' a Master Assassin after all." Malik's tone was blunt and mocking as he spoke, his voice also screamed with blatant sarcasm. Altair gave a small growl as his topaz eyes gave a death glare at the fellow Novice. His pride had been hurt enough and Malik only made it worse as usual. After about ten minutes of tense silence, Altair stood up and headed towards the door, casting a daring glance at Malik. "I'm through talking with you, Malik.", the teen snapped, stalking out the door. Malik just chuckled, amusement glimmering in his chocolate eyes. "Good luck!"

Tahneen gave a relieved sigh as cooling water splashed against her face, the afternoon sun giving off its usual desert heat. She grabbed a wet cloth and wipped her face just as Altair walked in the small hut, wearing the same scowl on his face. She glanced at him for a brief moment, her deep green eyes giving off an unamused essense. "Hello Altair." She tried to speak politely to the Novice, turning towards the freshly dried hoods and cloaks on the thick hide lines. Altair just grunted in response, cutting his eyes away. Tahneen rolled her eyes at him, grabbing a white cloak and grey hood from the assortment of clothes. She walked over and held them out to him, his previously bloodied and ripped outfit now perfect as if it never happened. "I washed and sewed your clothes for you. If you're going to be my partner, you're going to look the part." Altair just glanced down at the clothes and back up at her, taking them out of her hands as if confused by her kind gesture.

His confusion didn't last long however as that same scowl once again dominated his features. "Why? You're a Master Assassin aren't you?" His tone was slightly mocking but sincere as he stared strangely at the girl, bewilderment betraying his usually cocky demeanor. Tahneen just glanced questioningly at him before folding the remaining clothes in neat stacks, "Yes.", she replied simply, shaking out a clean cowl. "Then why are you doing laundry? That's the lowest of the Novices' jobs." Altair almost sounded disgusted with her as he watched, his topaz glare glued to her face awaiting some sort of response. "Well...", Tahneen paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to explain to such a prideful being. "I feel that, since I am a part of this society and not 'just' a master assassin, that other jobs besides killing maybe be necessary to keep our home healthy and well protected." She finished folding and turned to her new partner, her face void of the slightest irritation. "I'm merely a piece, Altair. Same as you."

Altair just stared blankly at her, pride mixed with confusion filled his gaze as he watched her slide past him and head towards the tethered horses. "You gonna stand there all day or are we going to get moving?", she yelled back over her shoulder, swinging up onto the saddle of a large chestnut mare. Altair just scoffed and pulled his cloak, dagger, and sword belt on, reaching back and pulling the cowl over his head. "Oh shut up!" He jogged over and picked a grey stallion, shooting her a dirty glance and spurring his horse to a canter. Tahneen just watched him go and heaved a heavy sigh, easing her mare into a trot. "This is going to be a long trip."


	2. Broken Blade Ch 5

Broken Blade

ch. 5

_"No Room for Pride"_

It was two days of straight riding. No attacks. No Saracens. And not a single Templar to be found. Tahneen's instincts were practically screaming as she constantly scanned the horizon, all the while ignoring her partner's complaining. "We've been riding for days now, Tahneen." Altair was grouchy as usual, never failing to show his mood. Tahneen once again ignored him, something she did quite often for the past two days. This only made the eagle angry. "Stop ignoring me, you useless hag!", Altair spat, his lips curled in somewhat of a snarl. Tahneen was on him in an instant, pulling him down off his horse and to the dusty ground. "Now listen here, you arrogant ass!" The female's deep forest eyes were blazing as she held him down. "I don't care if you think you're Allah or even God, himself! We are partners now. So suck it up and deal with it!" Tahneen's teeth were bared in a threatening growl, almost animal-like. Her eyes bore into his own, daring him to retort. Altair only stared up at her with surprise, then anger, but he remained silent. After a few minutes of intense silence and glaring, Tahneen sighed heavily, heaving herself up off the man. "We'll ride for a few more miles then find somewhere to camp for the night." He only answered with an irritated grunt. The best answer she was going to get and she offered him her hand. Altair just glared at it and hauled himself up.

Tahneen let her hand drop back to her side. _"We'll never get along...Will we?" _Suddenly, she stiffened. Something inside her was screaming at her to move. To run. She quickly spun around, touching the hilt of her sword. Nothing. She saw nothing. Only the usual flow of villagers and merchants. Or what looked like it. "Tahneen...we have to go." Altair's voice was cold, sending a shiver up her spine as her name was forced from his teeth. She glanced back at him and saw his eyes. They were slightly brighter. Their usual topaz hue now bright gold like the eyes of an eagle. "Altair?..." Her tone was questioning and was answered with a slight nod. She tore herself from his eyes to once again scan the area. Her blood ran cold. She had traveled this route many times before and had never seen any of these people. She could even hear a slight but audible clinking as they walked. Templers. The assassins didn't hesitate. By the time the templers stripped themselves of the civilian clothing, they were off. Barreling through them without a second glance. They pushed their tired horses through the small settlement until Altair's eyes once again became cold, "Shit. They have archers ready!". "What?" No wonder Tahneen's instincts didn't shut up. She stared ahead, searching for the archers when an arrow whistled by her head. "Tahneen! Move!". She never heard his warning in time as the archer aimed from the panicked crowd, firing a well placed shot into the fleeing assassin's shoulder blade.

Tahneen yelped and clenched her eyes shut, pushing back the pain and focusing on riding. A few more arrows narrowly missed them as they galloped out of the village. Altair slashed the last two on the outskirts with ease, his anger well hidden behind those cold eagle eyes. After what seemed like days, the two finally slowed, eventually taking refuge in an old abandoned house. Tahneen painfully slid from the saddle, stumbling on her unsteady feet. Strong hands gripped her shoulders and she turned in surprise to see the harsh golden gaze of Altair. "Sit down." It was more of an order than a request, but she didn't have the strength to argue. She walked to the back of the shack and clumsily sat down, flinching as pain shot through her arm.

She didn't realize that she had dozed off when Altair stalked in, gently shaking her good shoulder to wake her. Tahneen woke with a start, wild eyes staring at the male assassin until she realized she was safe and calmed down. "Turn around". Once again, another order and again she didn't argue. Altair inspected the entry point and grimaced. "Altair...". Tahneen's voice was surprisingly soft, making him jerk from his pesimistic thoughts and stare intently at her. "Will you please...clean and sew the wound?...". Altair could only stare in response, the usual cocky statements escaping him. _"She's...'asking' me?"_. Altair stared for a few more seconds and nodded. Tahneen reached up and pulled off her hood, revealing her face to him fully. His breath slightly caught in his throat as he looked up. Her hair was slightly curled with a mix of chocolate and dark brown intwined in the waves. Her skin, fair like his own. Showing that she was obviously not Arabic, but European in blood. He quickly shook his head and got to work, wrapping his fingers around the arrow's shaft. "This will hurt. So try not to move.", he asked, trying to speak with as much gentleness as he could muster. He counted to three and quickly yanked the arrow from her back. Tahneen slapped her hand over her mouth just in time to stifle her painful yelp, hoping no Templers were near by to hear. Altair then quickly grabbed some fresh bandages from her bag and pressed them hard on the wound, earning a pained hiss from Tahneen. "I'll try to sew it the best I can. But don't expect much." "I won't.", Tahneen half growled, pain still evident in her voice. Altair wanted nothing more than to spout some snide comment, but surprised himself by holding his tongue while he began the tedious process of cleaning and sewing.

"Dammit, Altair! Curve 'with' the needle not straight through!" Altair scowled angrily at her. "I told you! I'm no good at this healing thing!". "Yeah. Not shit.", Tahneen grumpled flinching and hissing in pain as Altair finally finished. He then grudgingly stuffed the tools back into the pouch and hid the soiled bandages, huffing and glancing down at the girl. Tahneen just sat there and hugged her tunic close to her chest, glaring up Altair. "Can I have some privacy please.", she growled, referring to the fact that she was practically half naked. "Now!" Altair just rolled his golden eyes and stalked out, heading for the grazing horses. "Tch! Women..."


End file.
